Together In Death
by Queen Bookworm the First
Summary: Written for QLFC Practice Round. Malbus pairing.
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **Written for Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Practice Round**

 **Position** : Seeker on Kenmare Kestrals

 **Prompt** : Big age difference romance

Minerva McGonagall had started at Hogwarts as an innocent, surprisingly mischievous first year sorted into Gryffindor. She had admired Albus Dumbledore, the Deputy Headmaster, for his great deeds, and had followed him blindly.

As she got older, her admiration had grown into something, a strange feeling she could not shake off. Every time she looked at the older man, she felt a peculiar wanting. It dawned upon her that what she was feeling was _love._

She knew Albus would never love her back; she was just a student with good grades, adept at Transfiguration. In her sixth year, she decided to become an Animagus, in the hopes of impressing him later on. After a year of hard work, she was able to successfully turn into a cat and back. Using this to her advantage, she prowled about, sometimes sneaking up to Albus's office. There she sat in the dark corner, watching him keenly with her grey eyes. He never noticed; at least she never thought he did.

Once she was age, she began working at the Ministry for a while, but the job bored her. It simply didn't interest her. She had, of course, gotten her license to be an Animagus, being a stickler for rules.

After five years of wasting her time at the Ministry (her opinion), she quit her job and decided to apply for the position of Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts. Albus had been the old Transfiguration professor, but he was now the Headmaster. Her Transfiguration grades were admirable, after all; she had got and Outstanding in both her OWLs and her NEWTs.

"Ah, welcome, Ms. McGonagall! It is a pleasure to see an old student again!" Albus had greeted her. She had hoped for a more passionate response.

"Yes, it is quite nice to be here at Hogwarts once more," she had replied.

"So, you would like to apply for Transfiguration Professor?" he had asked, peering at her with those twinkling blue eyes over the top of his crescent-moon glasses.

"Yes, I'm interested in the position." The interview had continued like that and ended with her getting the position.

She taught the Marauders (from whom she got the nickname "Minnie"), and was now teaching Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. She had struggled against Voldemort, joining the Order of the Phoenix only a few days after it had been established. It had been seventy years since she had joined Hogwarts's staff; her hair was no longer black, but a silver always pulled up in a bun. Wrinkles had marred her face, but her voice remained the same - crisp, sharp, and stern. And her love for Albus only grew.

It was the summer after the dreadful Triwizard Tournament had taken place, through which they had lost a great Hufflepuff. One day, Albus had called her up to his office. "Minerva. Come now, I wish to speak to you about confidential matters," he welcomed her.

"Of course, Headmaster."

"As you know, Voldemort has returned." She winced at the terrible name; she didn't get how Albus was able to say it. She nodded in response.

"I have started up the Order again. I hope that you will join once again?" he offered.

"Of course, Albus. How could you ever think I wouldn't? Anything to help fight against him," she replied fiercely.

"You are aware of the dangers?" It was not a question, but more of a statement.

"Of course. Is that all, Albus?"

"Yes. There will be a meeting this week, on Thursday. Make sure you attend." With that, he went back to his papers. She turned and walked out.

That year, he had called up to her office again.

"Minerva." His voice had been urgent.

"Yes, Albus?" she had asked in confusion.

"I have a feeling , one that speaks of bad things. I fear that I will not be here. If I must leave, I trust that you will take up your responsibilities and make sure that Hogwarts is treated the way it should be."

"But, Albus! Why would you ever have a reason to leave? Hogwarts needs you, Albus," she had gasped, horrified. _I need you._

"The Minister has become unresponsive to my words. He has many ill-wanting people whispering in his ear. Umbridge is, no doubt, trying to get me out of Hogwarts. The Minister will probably make her Headmistress in my place if she succeeds."

"What will we do without you, Albus? That vile toad will make Hogwarts a prison! She can't possibly be Headmistress!"

"We must be prepared, Minerva. I am asking you to uphold your duties."

"Very well, Albus," she had answered, giving him a wavering nod.

"Thank you, Minerva."

True to Albus's premonition, the Headmaster had disappeared with Fawkes, his phoenix. Cornelius Fudge put Dolores Umbridge in his place, giving her all power. Harry Potter, Hermione granger, and Ron Weasley had been discovered to be leading a Defense Against the Dark Arts group, naming it Dumbledore's Army.

Minerva had been heavily Stunned in a fight between the Aurors and Hagrid. She was taken to st. Mungo's. When she recovered, Albus was back in Hogwarts, Cornelius Fudge had been replaced by Rufus Scrimgeour, and Voldemort had been declared alive. The wizarding world was thrust into a time of turmoil.

At the end of Potter's sixth year, Albus Dumbledore had died. _He had died and left her behind._ Potter, bless the dear boy, had arrived, shaking with tears, in her office, and told her. He had also said that Dumbledore's last words had been, "Tell Minnie, tell my dear deputy, that I love her. I love Minerva McGonagall."

She had broken down into tears, a sobbing heap on the floor. Potter had stood there, stunned and confused at what to do. After a few seconds, he had left in a flurry of black robes and small tears.

 _Albus Dumbledore had loved her back._ After all these years of wondering and hoping, her dream had finally come true. He had loved her. Did he know, did he ever notice, that she had loved him back? Or had he hoped and wondered too, that she did, like Minerva?

She would protect Hogwarts till her last breath. She would do it for Albus Dumbledore's sake. She would do it for her lost love.

Fifty years later, she lay in her bed, Albus's face swimming in her mind. She remembered those twinkling light blue eyes of his, that gentle smile. She lay on her deathbed, dreaming of her Albus. "I'm coming, Albus. I'm coming, finally. We'll be together at last." Minerva McGonagall's last breath left her old body, and her soul ascended to meet her true love. They were together at last.


End file.
